


winter story

by iccampfire



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Wendy's Parents Kinda Suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iccampfire/pseuds/iccampfire
Summary: It’s the busiest weekend of the year and Joohyun is forced to spend it in the mall after Seungwan kicks her out for the day. She doesn’t really have plans nor does she have anything she wants to buy, that is, until she spots.Unfortunately, Seulgi spots it too.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	winter story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :) Here's a little quick and fluffy SeulRene Christmas story! 
> 
> Title from: Winter Story by Girls' Generation-TTS (aka my main source of holiday cheer this year)
> 
> Thank you so much to @reallyokaygirl for being my test subject and being the first read <3 YOU ARE AMAZING!!

It’s the last Saturday before Christmas and honestly, Joohyun thinks she must be insane to be in the mall today. It’s crowded, people are rushing from store to store, and the jolly and cheer associated with the holiday is currently shoved away by the stress of last minute shoppers. In all honesty, Joohyun doesn’t even _need_ to be here. She’s finished her Christmas shopping before December even hit and yes, they’re all wrapped and ready to go. 

But, being the ever good friend she is, she allowed Seungwan to kick her out for the day, the other girl frantically cleaning every single nook and cranny of their apartment in an effort to make sure it was absolutely spotless for when her parents come over to meet her new girlfriend for the first time. 

Joohyun even offered to help clean or cook or fix the decorations, but Seungwan said she’d just slow her down. On a normal day, Joohyun would have been offended or at least teased Seungwan that her feelings were hurt but the younger girl was stressed out enough and Joohyun didn’t want to get in the way of her best friend’s mission to create the most perfect pre-Christmas dinner ever. 

In fact, it’s because Seungwan wants it to go as perfectly and smoothly as possible that she had a full powerpoint presentation on why Joohyun _must_ attend dinner too. 

Though to be honest, it only had three slides: 

  1. My parents love you and if you’re there, their attention will be divided.
  2. I’m your best friend and you love me and you want me to be happy right? And it would make me so incredibly happy if you went to dinner. (With a cute drawing of a happy animated hamster.)
  3. I love you and I’ll make you anything you want for Christmas. Did I mention I love you, my amazing best friend?



And in Joohyun’s opinion, they were very valid points. 

So, here she is, willingly walking around the mall on the craziest weekend of the year, going with the literal flow of the crowd in an effort to not get crushed. As she walks, she lets her mind wander, figuring out what she’d do while she’s on leave from work for the holidays. She wonders if she has time to go back home, at least for a day or two, and if Seungwan would be free to come with her. (If Seungwan’s parents loved Joohyun, it was the same story for her own parents with regard to Seungwan. And _her_ parents were actually fun to be around.) Or if not, maybe she could send them something special for the holidays? 

Maybe she can also use this time to finally try pilates with Sooyoung, she does enjoy her company after all and Seungwan always mentions how she wants them to get closer. (Though she’s not sure if Seungwan finally took it back with how often Sooyoung playfully - AS A JOKE - flirts with Joohyun.) Or maybe she can-- 

And then, as if the universe has aligned perfectly for her, Joohyun spots it. 

She instantly perks up, and uses her small frame to quickly weave through the Christmas crowd to reach it. It’s a lot bigger than she thought it would be, and sure, she might need to go home early if she buys it (she’ll make it up to Seungwan somehow) but she _knows_ it’s worth it. She’s worked so hard the past year and she absolutely deserves to treat herself. 

She stands on her tiptoes to look for a salesperson for assistance, even jumping a bit until someone notices her. As soon as she gets the telltale sign of acknowledgement, Joohyun sighs with a smile, and places a hand on the box only to feel something very unbox like against her fingers. 

She yelps at the contact, and she turns around to meet beautiful brown monolid eyes and an awkward yet sheepish smile. “Sorry-” 

“No- me- Sorry, I wasn’t looking.” the girl says, rubbing the back of her neck. “Were you going to buy this?” 

“Yeah, I’ve already called someone over-” And wow, did the mall turn up the heater or what? Why were her cheeks suddenly so warm?

“Oh, no worries! I’ll just get another one.” The girl just smiles wider and Joohyun has never felt such a strong urge to cup someone’s face. 

Luckily, she doesn’t need to struggle with her inner desires for too long as a salesman appears by their side. “Hello! How can I help you lovely ladies this fine winter morning?” 

“I’d like to get this one, please.” Joohyun says, tapping the box. 

“Ah, the newest PlayStation? Great! We have a bundle that includes this season’s top games, if you’re interested.” The salesperson drones on about the different games but Joohyun already made up her mind the moment she spotted the console.

Joohyun nods, cutting off another detailed explanation, “Okay, I’ll take it!” 

“Great, I’ll just ring you ladies up.” 

That’s when Joohyun realizes it. He thinks they’re together. Not together, together. Just you know, going to the mall together, as friends. Yeah, friends. Joohyun looks at the stranger who also looks like she’s having an internal war with herself about whether she should speak up or not. Her brows are furrowed and it’s clear she’s really thinking it through. (Joohyun thinks she looks adorable.) 

But since it looks like her internal battle is nowhere close to over, Joohyun is the one that speaks up, “Oh wait, actually, she’s uh- she’s not with me- but she wants to buy one too.” 

“I’m afraid this is our last one. We won’t get a new shipment til the New Year’s.” 

The girl’s mood shifts dramatically, and she groans as she rubs her face. “Oh no. My sister is going to murder me.”

Joohyun watches as the girl starts to pace in the small space in front of her. The girl has her phone out, probably debating either telling her sister that she won’t get what she wanted or trying to find any store that might still have the season’s latest gadget. She looks absolutely troubled, possibly even on the verge of tears and Joohyun has no idea what she’s supposed to do if it comes to that. Then, an idea hits. She _did_ say it was for her sister and isn’t that such a sweet thing to do? It’s not like Joohyun was gonna use it as a gift for anyone either, _plus_ it is the season of giving after all. So... What if Joohyun just gave it to her? Maybe she can even ask the girl for her number as a reward. “No, Joohyun. Don’t be gay right now. Do nice things cause it’s nice. Not cause you can get something out of it.” she mentally scolds herself in her inner-Seungwan voice before blurting out, “Hey, uh- you can take it.” 

“Huh?” the stranger whips around to look at Joohyun, looking absolutely stunned by her statement. 

Joohyun gestures to the box, “You can take it. The console. It’s okay.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Trust me, it’s fine. You look like you need it more. I can wait until the New Year.” 

“Thank you! Thank you!” the girl says and Joohyun freezes when she’s pulled into a tight hug. “Oh- uh- s-sorry. It’s just, thanks!” 

The salesman interrupts them with a not-subtle-at-all cough, “So, may I bring this to the register?” 

The girl is absolutely bouncing in excitement as she nods, and her smile is so bright that Joohyun just knows that waiting for New Year’s is absolutely worth it. “Thanks again!” she calls out as the salesman leads her away.

“I hope your sister likes her gift!” Joohyun replies, waving goodbye to the beautiful stranger. 

* * *

Despite the lack of a PS5 in her arms, Joohyun actually feels pretty good. She met a really pretty girl, and sure, she wasn’t able to get her number but wow was she pretty and her smile? Dazzling. Spectacular. A whole sonnet can be written about that smile alone. (Don’t even get Joohyun started on the girl’s eyes.) So, right now, that was enough. But since she still had a whole six hours to kill, Joohyun decides to explore the bookstore, one of Joohyun and Seungwan’s favorite places in the mall, and one of the places she can easily spend hours in without realizing. 

She’s in the middle of reading a synopsis of one of the many books Seungwan has mentioned when a sudden tap on her shoulder makes her jump and send the book flying above her head. 

“Oh- uh- sorry.” 

It’s _her_. 

The beautiful stranger picks up the book and hands it to her, “I didn’t mean to surprise you.” 

“It’s okay. I get startled easily.” 

The girl smiles again and Joohyun is actually embarrassed at how her heart suddenly skips a beat, “I can see that. Actually, uh, I was walking and I saw you from the window- wait- that sounds creepy- basically, I saw you and I wanted to thank you again.” 

“You don’t have to, really. You’ve thanked me enough.” 

“But I have to, I really do! I already feel so bad because I mean, you _did_ get to it first. And honestly, it’s all my fault. I’ve been swamped with work and the PS5 was supposed to be my gift if my sister topped her class. Don’t tell her this but I didn’t think she’d actually do it! I had a back-up gift and everything at home then yesterday she showed me her results and she actually did it! That little devil managed to top her class! I was really proud of her of course then I realized how fucked I was and then- oh- oh sorry- I’m rambling.” 

Joohyun shakes her head, hiding her smile from behind her hand. “No, it’s okay. It’s cute. You can keep going.” 

“Anyway, I really want to make it up to you. I can help you do some Christmas shopping? My mom says I’m really strong. I can carry all the bags for you and I won’t complain one bit! Or do you need a ride anywhere? I’ll drive you all the way to Busan if you need it! I’ve got a car-” 

Joohyun giggles at her enthusiasm, “Thanks but I’ve finished all my shopping and no, I don’t really have to go anywhere I’m just killing time. Plus, I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh, right, I’m Seulgi!” she says, offering her hand and another warm smile.

Joohyun shakes her hand, and _wow, her hand is really soft_. “It’s nice to meet you Seulgi. I’m Joohyun.”

“Joohyun, my gorgeous savior! I am at your service!” Seulgi bows dramatically and if it were anyone else, Joohyun would have rolled her eyes. 

But because it’s Seulgi, this beautiful random stranger who insists she owes Joohyun, who in a span of five minutes is able to reel Joohyun in and keep her curious, who looks absolutely soft but with piercing sculpture-like features, all Joohyun manages to do is smile and say, “Well then, Seulgi, how about we just start with a simple lunch?”

* * *

“And that is why I think flowers go to heaven.” Seulgi says, folding her arms in front of her chest as a sign of finality. 

After their lunch together, which Joohyun paid for (much to Seulgi’s dismay), the younger girl decides it’s her turn to take Joohyun somewhere else. (If it seems like a date, Joohyun keeps the comment to herself.) They leave the central heating of the mall, and step outside to the park nearby. When Joohyun suddenly shivers because of the cold, Seulgi wordlessly drapes her own scarf around her and when Joohyun begins to protest, the younger woman just runs ahead, unwilling to hear her complaints. (And honestly, it works. Because as Joohyun catches up to her, she can’t help but be in awe at how beautiful Seulgi is, her blonde hair contrasting nicely with her all black attire, and a leather jacket that just _does_ something to Joohyun. The only thing missing would be a little snowfall and Joohyun could claim they were in some cheesy movie.)

Seulgi leads her into the bakeshop and orders (more like begs) Joohyun to patiently take a seat. It’s a quaint little cafe, Christmas already in full swing based on the various decorations and ornaments, with a soft Christmas playlist playing in the background. Seulgi comes back with a hot chocolate for each of them, with a slice of strawberry shortcake to share. (Even though Seulgi eats at least 90% of it.) 

Joohyun finds herself liking Seulgi. Not even necessarily in _that_ way. Seulgi is genuinely nice, she’s funny in a way that’s hard to describe and she’s a great listener too. They can talk about anything and Seulgi always has something interesting to say. 

Hence, the flower topic. 

“Very compelling argument, Miss Kang.” 

“You sound like a professor. Or a lawyer.” 

“Well, you got one of those right. I am a lawyer.” 

“Wait, really?! That’s so cool! I knew you had to have some high powered job or something. You look like you’ve got your shit together. While on the other hand,” Seulgi gestures to herself, “Not so much.” 

Joohyun rolls her eyes, “Please. You look fine. More than fine, I should say.”

“I literally rolled out of the bed in panic.” 

“And doesn’t that make it better? You rolled out of bed and already look beautiful, I had to take my time to get ready just to look decent.” 

Seulgi scoffs, “Yeah, I highly doubt that. You could wear a sack and you’d still look stunning.” 

“Are you flirting with me, Miss Kang?” 

Seulgi practically chokes on her coffee, “Wh-what? No! You started it!” Joohyun chuckles at how red Seulgi suddenly is and starts to tease further, “You know, you’re really something. You look so cool with your black turtleneck, skinny jeans, and you’ve even got a matching leather jacket and boots but you’re really such a softie aren’t you?” 

“No I’m not.” Seulgi huffs. 

“I’m just saying. It’s adorable. You’re obviously such a sweet sister too with how much you talk about her, passionate too with the way you talk about work, not to mention-” 

If possible, Seulgi gets even redder, and she hides her face behind her mug of hot chocolate. “Stooooop.” 

A smirk spreads on Joohyun’s face, definitely with the intention to compliment Seulgi till she combusts until her phone buzzes with a message that simply reads: “ **PLEASE DON’T KILL ME**.” 

“Seul, give me a second, I just have to call my best friend.” 

“No, sure, go ahead!” 

Joohyun steps outside into the winter chill and pulls Seulgi’s scarf closer to her face to make the call. It takes only one ring for Seungwan to pick up and she greets her best friend with, “Son Seungwan. What did you do now?” 

“I PANICKED.” Seungwan squeaks.

“You’ve been panicking all day, Wan, tell me what happened.” 

Seungwan starts speaking a mile a minute and all Joohyun manages to catch are the words, “parents”, “question” “girlfriend” before she asks to talk to Seungwan’s girlfriend instead.

Unlike Seungwan, Sooyoung is extremely calm, which is honestly one of the reasons why Joohyun thinks they work so well together. “Babe, don’t worry, I got this.” Joohyun hears Sooyoung say before she addresses her, “Hey unnie, so her parents called, asking what time they should be over, you know normal stuff like that and long story short, Seungwan basically said you’d bring your girlfriend over too.” 

“What!” Joohyun shrieks, and from the corner of her eye, she can see Seulgi already looking at her in worry. Sooyoung explains the situation further, but it doesn’t really solve Joohyun’s current dilemma. “Soo, just tell them she lied! Or that she made a mistake and thought I was seeing someone!” 

Sooyoung snorts out a laugh, “Unnie, you know them better than I do. It’d get into a longer discussion.” 

“Ugh. Fine, I’ll come up with something.”

“Thanks, unnie. Seungwan is ready to start baking a carrot cake in addition to all the things we’re cooking as an apology.”

“Tell her she doesn’t have to do that. And tell her not to worry too. Okay? I’ll figure it out.” 

She can imagine Sooyoung shaking her head, “Like that’s going to stop her. Anyway, see you soon!”

Joohyun ends the call and trudges back into the bakeshop, sighing as she takes her seat across her new friend. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Joohyun pinches the bridge of her nose, “Yes, I’m fine. It’s just that my best friend is so smart but she can literally be so dumb when it comes to her parents, I swear.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s a long story.” 

“I’m sure we’ve got time. Come on, maybe I can help.” Seulgi says, reaching forward and placing her hand on Joohyun’s to both encourage and comfort her.” 

“So, a little backstory. Seungwan is my best friend and we’ve been friends for years. And her parents are a little…. Much. They’re very critical of everything Seungwan does and I guess are the true definition of helicopter parents, trying to mold her into what they wanted. When she came out to her parents… well, they were… Well… They didn’t really say anything just pretended Seungwan came out. Then _I_ came out soon after and suddenly they were actually really okay with Seungwan being a lesbian afterall. Which was surprising, but you know, it’s great news. It’s just that, in true controlling parent fashion, they’ve been trying to set us up ever since. Literally since junior prom even though we’ve said time and time again that it’s honestly never been that way with us.” 

Joohyun sighs, and takes a sip of her hot chocolate to hopefully ease her stress. “Fast forward to tonight. They’re meeting her girlfriend - who is great by the way, I absolutely adore her - for the first time. And they made some dumb comment about how insensitive it was for Seungwan to have her girlfriend there cause _I’m_ going to be uncomfortable throughout the whole dinner as a fifth wheel. Then in a panic, she just goes, ‘No, Joohyun will be fine, she’s got a girlfriend too!’” 

“And you don’t have a girlfriend?” 

“Nope. So, I’m sure you can see my dilemma.” 

“You can’t say your girlfriend can’t make it or say you broke up?” Seulgi offers. 

Joohyun shakes her head, “Nope. I can already imagine the lecture they’ll give Seungwan. ‘Why didn’t you schedule it when Joohyun’s girlfriend was free too! Why would you flaunt your girlfriend in front of your heartbroken best friend!’” 

“They sound…”

“Crazy? Toxic? A bit of both? Cause yes, they are. They have the magic ability to twist everything and to make it seem like it’s Seungwan’s fault. I hate it. But they actually live abroad so it’s really just one dinner a year where we just suck it up and do it.” Joohyun sighs. 

“Wow.” Seulgi sighs, then she squeezes Joohyun’s hand, “I’ll do it then!” 

“Do what?” 

“Be your girlfriend for the night!” 

“Like a fake girlfriend?”

Seulgi shakes her head and clarifies, “A temporary girlfriend!” 

“I- what?” 

“I mean, that’s clearly the only solution right?” 

Joohyun is _pretty_ sure there’s another solution but if a girl as beautiful and kind as Seulgi is offering… Not to mention that Joohyun has _just_ realized that Seulgi _still_ has her hand on hers so her brain is now focusing on the warmth of it while simultaneously calming her heartbeat… well, it's safe to say that all logical reasoning is nonexistent at the moment. 

“Are you sure? This could be a scam! I could be lying and-“ 

“Please, didn’t you say you cried when you played The Last of Us? You’re a softie too! I doubt it’s a scam.” 

“That literally makes no sense. And-” Joohyun smacks Seulgi on the arm, “That was a secret!”

“But for real, I’m sure. It’s just one night, right? And I still owe you for letting me get the last PS5…” 

“Seulgi, I told you, we’re even. You already spent the day with me.” 

“And the day’s not over yet! So, what? Let’s do this?” Seulgi asks and there she goes again with the huge dorky smile that Joohyun can’t help but swoon over.

**Hyun: Got a girlfriend, see you in a couple of hours**

**Wan: ?????? ??????**

**Wan: ?????????????????????????**

**Wan: DID YOU PICK UP A LITERAL STARNGER**

**Wan: SATRNGER**

**Wan: ADLKJA**

**Wan: STRANGER?!?!?!**

**Wan: AND YOU’RE BRINGHING HEM TO OUR HOUSE**

**Wan: IGNORE THE TYPOS, YOU UNDERSTAND**

**Soo: OMFGGGG**

**Soo: FR???**

**Soo: UNNIE GOT GAME?!?????**

**Soo: BUT**

**Soo: THIS IS GREAT!!**

**Soo: WAIT**

**Soo: UNNIE**

**Soo: PLEASE BUY MORE WINE**

**Soo: LIKE**

**Soo: A LOT**

**Soo: WE’LL NEED IT**

**Wan: ????????**

**Wan: JOOHYUN ANSWER M**

**Wan: ME**

* * *

When Seulgi said she was going to be a temporary girlfriend she absolutely meant it. It actually stuns Joohyun how this girl can be so sweet and bashful one moment, and then incredibly confident and smooth the next, flirting and holding Joohyun like they actually were a couple. It was just so fascinating to see all the different sides of one Kang Seulgi and Joohyun has to admit that she wants to know as much as she can about the younger woman.

“Then, the clock starts now!” Seulgi says, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, then she starts shaking her arms. When she opens her eyes she says, “Sorry, I had to get in character. So babe, let’s go get that wine?” 

“You dork. Wait, _you_ don’t have a girlfriend right? Cause then this would be cheating and that would be very bad.” 

Seulgi rolls her eyes, “No ma’am, completely single as of two minutes ago. So, let’s get - Sooyoung’s her name right - that wine?”

They walk arm in arm to the nearest grocery store, and if Joohyun leans in closer almost to the point of leaning her head on Seulgi’s shoulder, she’ll say it’s because the weather has gotten a lot colder. Because they still have time to kill, they move slowly inside the grocery, going through each aisle even if they didn’t really need to. 

“What’s your favorite Christmas memory?” Seulgi suddenly asks as she pushes their cart full of random food items. _“You can never have too much food for a party, Hyun.” Seulgi had said as she added some fancy crackers and cheese inside their cart, “Plus, I need to make a good impression on your friends.”_

“Not sure if this counts as favorite but definitely most memorable,” Joohyun chuckles, “The year I found out Santa wasn’t real. I stayed up all night to catch Santa putting presents under the tree. And when I did I was so excited I ran to call my parents but I was so confused why my dad wasn’t home so I started crying. Then Santa had to come clean.” 

“Aw, poor baby Joohyun.” Seulgi coos, poking the lawyer on the cheek. 

“What about yours?” 

Seulgi exaggeratedly taps her chin in thought, before breaking out into a smile, “I think this is my favorite Christmas memory.”

Joohyun rolls her eyes and hip checks Seulgi, “You’re enjoying this temporary girlfriend thing way too much.” 

“Yeah, well, I’ve never had a girlfriend - temporary or not - as pretty as you.” 

“I should have never given you that PS5.” Joohyun grumbles under her breath as she takes the cart and moves ahead, hoping that Seulgi can’t see how red her face has gotten. 

“Babe, don’t be like that, wait up!” Seulgi calls out in her overdramatic and dorky fashion, causing some patrons to turn and look at them.

Joohyun proceeds to hide her face in Seulgi’s scarf. _“God, what did I get myself into?”_

* * *

Joohyun has got to admit, Sooyoung is an _amazing_ actress. 

She makes sure to text them that they’re arriving and as soon as they open the apartment door, Sooyoung is standing there with her arms wide open and Joohyun tries not to flinch at how loudly she greets them. “YOU’RE HERE!” 

“Soo, you remember Seulgi, right?” Joohyun says, as she steps inside, taking off her shoes and her coat, with Seulgi following right behind her.

“Of course I do! Wan, babe, Joohyun unnie and Seulgi are here!” Sooyoung calls out before gratefully accepting all the wine and other food they’ve bought. “Seulgi even remembered to get your favorite wine! Isn’t she the sweetest?”

For a split second, Seungwan looks like she’s about to faint at the sight of Seulgi's hand on the small of Joohyun’s back, but thank god her parents are behind her and can’t see her reaction. Sooyoung gives her a _look_ and she shakes off her surprise. “You’re back!” 

“Sorry it took so long, Wannie, Joohyun couldn’t figure out which wine to get.” Seulgi says as if they’ve known each other for months and not mere seconds. 

“Where did she find you?” Seungwan whispers as Joohyun approaches Seungwan’s parents first, giving them each a hug in greeting. 

Before Seulgi can properly respond, Joohyun returns to seamlessly intertwine their fingers together to bring Seulgi forward to greet the waiting parents. They’re already eyeing their hands as they approach and Joohyun can’t help but feel nervous, and this isn’t even her _own_ parents. “Uncle, auntie, this is my girlfriend, Seulgi.” 

Joohyun doesn’t know if Seulgi notices, but she definitely sees how Seungwan’s mom eyes her from head to toe, her blonde hair and obviously more casual attire sticking out from the rest. But thankfully, she doesn’t voice out whatever she’s thinking, and flashes one of those smiles that have you second guessing whether she truly likes you or not. (It’s usually the latter.) “It’s so nice to meet you, Seulgi! I can’t believe Seungwan only told us today that Joohyun was taken!” and extends her arms. 

Seulgi looks like a deer caught in headlights and Joohyun would laugh if it weren’t so inappropriate. Instead, she pushes her temporary girlfriend forward to receive Mrs. Son’s hug. Thankfully, Seungwan’s dad is fine with a handshake.

“Seulgi! Can you help me in here?” Sooyoung calls from the kitchen. 

The relief in Seulgi’s face is obvious, and she pulls out a seat for Joohyun. “I guess that’s my cue. Let Sooyoung and I fix everything, okay? You guys catch up.” 

“Don’t take too long, babe.” Joohyun says, and honestly, the pet name just slips out. But then again, Seulgi’s been calling her that for most of the afternoon so maybe it just rubs off on her.

The blonde just smiles, unaffected by the sudden use of pet name and even pecks Joohyun on the cheek. “We won’t. I’ll get you guys some wine while we’re at it.” 

Seungwan slides into the seat next to Joohyun, a barely audible, “What the fuck, Hyunnie.” leaving her lips.

* * *

Dinner with Seungwan’s parents is like every single dinner she’s had with Seungwan’s parents for the past decade. Seungwan cooks an amazing spread that is always underappreciated by said parents, and they have the same tired conversations. Honestly, the whole thing is so routine that Joohyun could talk to them in her sleep. 

“Seungwan, how’s work? How’s the clinic?” is the first topic. 

“What about you, Joohyun? Is the law firm going to make you a partner in the near future?” is the second. 

Then, they talk about other people. It’s full of, “I heard that so and so is'', as they talk about Seungwan’s cousins, their high school classmates, their exes, as if trying to compare who’s doing better, who’s earning more, who’s in a happier relationship. It used to annoy both the best friends, but at this point, they’ve become pretty numb to it all. 

Sooyoung, however, looks like she’s about to pop a vein at how hard she’s trying to hold her tongue back. Sooyoung’s always been the honest and outspoken type and Joohyun knows she hates the way Seungwan is being compared to the others. They’ve already briefed her on what to expect but it’s a whole other thing actually being there to experience it. 

They ask Sooyoung about her job, but it’s clear they’re doing it out of habit, not that they really care. Seungwan’s dad raises his eyebrow at Sooyoung mentioning she works for a fashion magazine, but says nothing. 

Again, they expected it.

Doesn’t make it any less annoying though. 

Then comes the topic about Seungwan’s ‘WHAT IF’S’. (Joohyun and Seungwan take a long sip of wine when they feel it coming.)

Seungwan tries her best to hide her hurt when her parents mention how good it would have been if she were a surgeon like her father. She tries to laugh it off when they say she’s better off in a private hospital than working for a smaller clinic at the edge of the city. 

Joohyun and Sooyoung try to make it better and ease the sting of their words. Joohyun casually reminds the Sons of when they were in high school and Seungwan knew in heart that she’d want to spend her life taking care of kids and how proud she was, and still is of her best friend. 

Sooyoung, kisses Seungwan on the cheek, giggling at how red she’s gotten in front of her parents, and mentions how much she admires her girlfriend. “She really works so hard every day. She’s helping so many families who can’t afford private hospitals get great care. Right?” 

Joohyun smiles as her temporary girlfriend is the one to reply, “Yeah, exactly! That’s our Wannie.” Even though Seulgi doesn’t know Seungwan that much, well at all, for that matter, she gives a bright smile to Joohyun’s best friend in encouragement. She also holds Joohyun's hand under the table for as long as she can, squeezing it in reassurance every time Seungwan’s parents say something particularly passive aggressive.

“Actually, our refrigerator is full of gifts from Wannie’s patients!” Joohyun adds, glad to see a genuine smile on her friend’s face. “They adore her!” 

“Where do _you_ work, Seulgi?” Seungwan’s father asks abruptly, deflecting everything they’ve just said, and ignoring how much their daughter has done for others. 

Joohyun forces a tightlipped smile, “She owns a dance studio. She’s an amazing dancer.”

“Oh? Is that how you met? Did you take up dancing again on your off days?” 

For a moment, Seulgi looks surprised at this information, but replies flawlessly. “Sadly, Joohyun still refuses to drop by the studio. I told her that I wanted to see her dance! But I’m sure soon enough, she’ll be willing to get back on stage or at least back inside the studio with me.” 

“Did you know that’s how Seungwan and Joohyun met?” Seungwan’s mother coos, looking at the best friends. “They were in ballet class together! Matching pink tights and everything. They’ve been inseparable ever since.” 

From across the table, Joohyun notices the way Sooyoung deflates at those words. Being as honest as she is, Sooyoung has told Joohyun that sometimes she feels insecure about being with Seungwan. There are a lot of reasons for it but knowing how much Seungwan’s parents want them together has, once or twice, become a cause of their arguments. 

Seungwan lets out a strained laugh, obviously noticing how uncomfortable her girlfriend has become. “Of course they know that, mom. They also know that Joohyun and I are _just_ friends.” 

“I know dear, it’s just that you two are adorable together! I’ve always been rooting for the two of you and yet you break my heart! Both beautiful girls. Plus a doctor and a lawyer? Why no other couple could compare! You’d be perfect together!”

Sooyoung stares at her wine as Mrs. Son goes on and on about how great they’d be together. Joohyun hates seeing Sooyoung beat herself up over something she literally has no control over and over something that will definitely never happen.

“You know, Wannie, I think you and I are adorable too!” Joohyun says, a teasing smile as Seungwan looks at her with wide eyes, “I think we’re absolutely perfect as twins!”

“Hyunnie, I don’t think you and Seungwan can be twins.” Seulgi says without missing a beat, her tone suddenly serious. 

“Huh? Why not?” 

“Aren’t you like much _much_ older?” Seulgi smirks and it causes the other couple to laugh. Joohyun playfully hits Seulgi on the arm, “It’s just three years! And you’re supposed to be on _my_ side!” 

Seulgi pulls Joohyun close for a quick kiss to the top of her head. “Sorry, babe. Just stating facts.”

Thankfully, that was enough of a distraction to steer the conversation away. Sooyoung mouths a ‘thank you’ over the rim of her wine glass and Joohyun just tilts her own in response. 

* * *

“See, this is why your parents should adopt me.” Seungwan says, running into Joohyun’s arms as she returns from sending her parents off in the lobby. 

Joohyun chuckles, ruffling Seungwan’s hair, “Sure, we just got to work on your Daegu accent and we’re good to go.” 

They walk arm in arm to the living room where Sooyoung and Seulgi are chatting, and Sooyoung looks up at them, “Babe, I’m _so_ glad this is a once a year thing.” 

“I agree.” Seulgi says and then she catches herself, “I mean- not like I’m gonna be here- I mean for your sake, you know? Cause- I- Joohyun, let’s do the dishes!” 

Joohyun shakes her head as Seulgi grabs her hand and runs to the kitchen. They work in silence at first, Joohyun rinsing the dishes while Seulgi loads them into the dishwasher. When they’re done, Joohyun leans against the counter, her fingers playing with a loose piece of thread. “Hey, Seul… Thank you for being here. I know we literally just met today-” 

“Hey, I owe you remember?” 

“Yeah but this dinner is way too much. But I’m really glad you’re here. You’re a natural, really. I felt like I’ve known you for years. Plus, it was another person to lean on… I mean, you saw how they can be.” 

Seulgi shrugs, taking the spot beside Joohyun and playfully nudging her shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad I was here too. I learned a lot more about you, even though, same, I felt like I’ve been having dinner at your place for years.” 

Joohyun turns to face Seulgi and even under these bright fluorescent lights, Joohyun thinks Seulgi is beautiful. Who knew that letting this woman take the last PS5 would lead to a day like this? For a second, Joohyun wonders if this cozy yet tingly feeling is because she simply hasn’t dated in a while and her body is excited at the sudden change. But when she looks at Seulgi’s piercing eyes and warm smile, she knows her feelings are all because Seulgi is Seulgi.

“Joohyun, I-”

“Okay, so now we’re gonna cheer up my lovely Seungwan! So hurry up, lovebirds, we’re watching Christmas romcoms!”

* * *

They don’t get to talk much after that but Joohyun doesn’t really mind. Not when she and Seulgi are seated as close as they possibly can be as they watch Love Actually. Not when, somewhere in the middle of the movie, Seulgi puts an arm around Joohyun’s shoulder, letting the smaller woman lean against her. Joohyun _really_ doesn’t mind when she starts to drift off to sleep and she can feel Seulgi gently stroking her hair, as if encouraging her to do so. 

Seulgi wakes her up in the middle of their second movie, ‘Just Friends’, stating that Seungwan has fallen asleep too and it’s time for her to go home.

Joohyun yawns and apologizes for keeping her up so late and her temporary girlfriend shrugs, “I wanted to stay anyway.” 

They stand in front of the elevator, their compromise after Seulgi insists that Joohyun doesn’t have to bring her to the car, but Joohyun still wanting to at least see her out the door. It must be obvious that the lawyer is still a little groggy, and the wine is still in her system as Seulgi taps on her forehead to get her attention. “Joohyun, look.” 

Joohyun blinks. 

“It’s a mistletoe.” Seulgi says pointing above them.

Joohyun squints at the random leaves taped above, “That’s not a mistletoe.”

_DING!_

The blonde woman scratches the back of her neck, and offers a sheepish smile, “Oh yeah, you’re right. Anyway, thank you again, Joohyun. I had a great time with you today. I’ll be seeing you.” 

“Me too. Bye Seul. Thanks for today.” Joohyun waves as the elevator doors close shut. 

It’s only when Joohyun is tucked in under her Christmas themed sheets does she realize that Kang Seulgi wanted to kiss her. 

* * *

It’s the night before Christmas and Joohyun is sprawled on the couch, wearing the matching pajamas Sooyoung insisted she’d get for all of them. “Seungwaaaaaan, Sooyouuuuuung-”

“Your best friend is defective.” Sooyoung says, kicking Joohyun’s legs off the couch so she can sit. 

Seungwan kneels on the floor, gently tapping Joohyun’s cheek. “What’s wrong, Hyun?” 

“She wanted to kiss me and I didn’t realize it until it’s too late and now she’s gone.” Joohyun whines. 

“Then call her? She’s a great girl and you’re obviously smitten with each other. Don’t think we didn’t see how you two were cuddled up on the floor.” 

“Yeah, you’re almost as gross as we are.” Sooyoung comments.

“About that…” Joohyun mumbles into the couch cushion, “I forgot to get her number.” 

“Oh Hyun.” Seungwan sighs, pulling Joohyun into her arms and patting her head. 

Sooyoung watches the best friends embrace and though it warms her heart to see them like that, she still clicks her tongue and throws a pillow to interrupt their moment. “You poor poor idiot.” 

* * *

“We are not watching ‘Love Actually’ again! Babe, I am putting my foot down!” Sooyoung says, her arms folded across her chest. “We’ve watched it twice in less than a week! One was yesterday to cheer Joohyun unnie up!” 

“And you were so nice letting us watch it again, even if you hate it.” Seungwan says, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and kissing her softly. “But I promise, we can watch anything else today. Your pick. We can do anything you want to too.” 

“NOTHING SEXUAL!” Joohyun shouts out. “The last time you said Sooyoung can have anything for her birthday she suggested a threesome.” 

Sooyoung shrugs, “What? She did say _anything_.” 

“You’re so annoying. Stop trying to get into my best friend’s pants.” 

“Love you too, baby.” Sooyoung says, “But to clarify, what do you mean by sexual? I just want to be clear what’s off limits.” 

“YAH! PARK SOOYOUNG!” 

Joohyun laughs as the couple bickers, Seungwan swatting the taller girl with a pillow repeatedly. A knock on the door interrupts them, and Joohyun jumps off the couch to open it. She checks through the door’s peephole and her heart jumps up to her throat at the sight of familiar elegant eyes and round cheeks bunched up due to a nervous smile.

“Seulgi???” 

“H-hi- I mean,” the blonde clears her throat and extends a bouquet of flowers towards Joohyun, “Hi! Merry Christmas! This is for you.” 

“Merry Christmas, Seulgi. And thank you, they’re beautiful.”

“I’m Yerim!” a girl pops up from behind Seulgi. She’s got a big smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes. “You must be Joohyun unnie!”

“Yes, I’m Joohyun. And you must be Seulgi’s little sister.” 

“Yeah! Thank you for the PS5!” Yerim says, and like said sister, hugs her quickly to show her appreciation. 

“Do you guys want to come in? We made hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies, and well… we’re still arguing on what movie to watch but Sooyoung’s got dibs.” 

“Sure!” Yerim replies, grabbing the flowers from Joohyun and bounding into the apartment. 

“Sorry, uh, about Yerim.” 

“It’s okay, she’s cute.”

Before Joohyun can lead Seulgi further inside, Seulgi grabs her by the wrist, “Joohyun, wait, please? I just… I really regret not getting your number that night. I had such a good time with you the entire day. You’re so kind, funny, and incredibly beautiful too. And I guess I was beating myself up over the lost opportunity for the past couple of days and Yerim couldn’t figure out why I was so sulky. Then I gave her her gift and, she was honestly so surprised I had it cause she _knew_ I didn’t have it when she showed me her grades. Then I explained the whole thing to her and then she was a little livid that I missed my chance so she demanded we come here practically dragged me out of the house but first we went to find a flower shop and so many of them were closed and we finally found one then-” 

Joohyun pulls Seulgi by the collar of her coat, her words cut off by their lips pressed together. It’s quick, chaste, and Joohyun is barely able to enjoy when Seulgi pulls away with a panicked, “WAIT, NO-” 

“What do you mean no? Did you not want to-” 

“No, no, no! I did! I mean, I do! It’s just that-” Seulgi grumbles and reaches into her pocket, revealing a very delicate mistletoe wrapped in craft paper. “I bought this too and everything!” 

“You are such a dork.” 

“You didn’t get the message last time!” 

“I was sleepy and probably still tipsy!”

“Yeah that’s why-” 

“FOR THE LOVE OF BABY JESUS, JUST KISS ALREADY!” Yerim shouts, followed by the cackling of their friends.

“MIND YOUR BUSINESS, YERM!” Seulgi shouts back, before turning to Joohyun, “But, you know, we should listen to her, she is at the top of her class after all.” 

Joohyun rolls her eyes, “Come here, you dork.” 

Seulgi gently cups Joohyun’s cheek with one hand while the other has a firm hold on the older woman’s waist and she is grinning so widely that Joohyun shakes her head at how adorable she is. Finally, Seulgi pulls Joohyun closer into a slow but gentle kiss. There was no rushing, as if they had all the time in the world because they knew that there would be more kisses like this to come. 

“ARE YOU DONE MAKING OUT? I PICKED A MOVIE ALREADY!” 

Joohyun groans, “We have to separate her from Yerim.” Seulgi just laughs, kissing the tip of Joohyun’s nose. 

* * *

“See, I was right.” Seulgi says, as she adjusts their position on the floor, her arm around Joohyun’s shoulders. 

“Hmm? Right with what?” 

“This is my favorite Christmas memory.” 

“BOOOOOO!!” Sooyoung heckles from her place on the couch, “THAT’S SO CHEESY!!!” 

“I think you can still get a refund on your girlfriend,” Seungwan comments and Seulgi’s resulting pout at even Seungwan joining in has Joohyun cackling. 

“I don’t claim her as my sister.” Yerim says before throwing a handful of popcorn at the new couple. “She’s all yours, Joohyun unnie.” 

Joohyun kisses Seulgi’s cheek, causing the blonde to face her, the pout still evident on her lips. Joohyun smiles as she sees Seulgi’s face heat up at their proximity before she presses their lips together, a sigh escaping from Seulgi’s lips as she brings up a hand behind Joohyun’s neck. 

When they pull away, Seulgi smirks, “You heard Yerim. I’m all yours.” 

This time, Yerim and Sooyoung both throw a pillow their way.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go~ I hope you enjoyed it and do let me know what you think here or on twt @iccampfire 
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone! Do take care and stay healthy! :)


End file.
